


Sour Apples - Coat with Sugar

by creekblues



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekblues/pseuds/creekblues
Summary: Mark might be a little broken, but David will always be there to hold the pieces together.
Relationships: Mark/David
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Sour Apples - Coat with Sugar

“You don’t celebrate much with your family, huh?” David says, his eyes locked onto the screen in front of him. Him and Mark were laid out onto the floor, the soft audio of that night’s videogame pouring from the speakers. Mark’s birthday was tomorrow, and David was definitely more excited about it than his cloaked friend, whose face twists sourly at the reminder.

With a sharp flick of his wrist, Mark mutters “We always celebrate. Just not my birthday, in particular. They always want to do that corny shit for Christmas.” He pauses, a wave of terror flashing as he remembers last year’s Family Photo. The matching sweaters, his mom and dad belting out holiday carols…

He grimaces. "I haven't had a real birthday party since I was eight. They hired a clown after I had mentioned having a terrible nightmare of them, and I still can’t live down that trauma.”

“Every year since then I’ve told them not to do anything, because I know they’re going to go out of their way and embarrass the hell out of me. It’s a trainwreck waiting to happen."

A deep rumble of a laugh came from the sleeping bag pressed against the wall, “I guess you already do that enough on your own.” To follow, a projectile in the form of Chibiusa’s Pink Moon Rod narrowly misses the bigger boy’s head and he burrows back into the sleeping bag in response, with only the blue light of his phone in transparency. 

“Shut up, Barry! Dammit. Go back to jerking off to your hentai videos. You know I can hear it, right? You don’t have your headphones plugged in.” 

Shortly came frantic rustling, a quick snap echoing around the rock. Perhaps, the sound of somebody forgetting they didn’t plug in their headphones before busting out their pornographic audio.

The other two Elders snicker at his misfortune, and their focus is placed back towards the screen. David enters a mode of such intense focus; Mark couldn’t help but notice the way his fingers moved so fast and nimble. Heat pools into the pit of his stomach, lips pursing in thought. 

The gears in his brain twisted slow now, heavy fog altering his focus. Then his avatar was no longer holding up his own, instead being brought down swiftly by various hostile mobs. David wasn’t one to brush something like this off, especially since Mark was usually so vigilant about these kinds of RPGs. 

A familiar heaviness grows in Mark’s chest and a wave of intense nausea overcomes him. Feelings he had since tried to bury were emerging with a violent force. If he doesn't get out now, he knew that everything he had ever thought or felt for his childhood friend would pour out and destroy the life he had become so content with.

No. Not today.

“Mark, is everything o-”

The boy’s words are cut off by the crash of a controller against the dirty floor, Mark getting up to figuratively run away from his thoughts - and literally run away from his friends. 

Having jumped at the sound, David’s small frame shook at the outburst. He’s quick to pause the game, and glances at Barry, whose eyes were wide but unquestioning. Before darting to follow Mark outside, he gives the burly boy an expectant look. 

Barry merely shrugs in response. “I have a feeling I know what this is about, and I’d rather not be torn in the middle of it. Sorry, dude.” Eyes darting back down to his phone, he promptly adds, “Good luck, though.”

It was a shortways into the creek before David finds Mark by himself-- nearing towards the Ninja Gardens Waterfall. The tallest Elder is stomping across the earth like a bull, and if he didn’t know any better he could swear Mark’s thick boots would start burning holes into the ground. Or at least start a small forest fire, judging by the deep red flushed on his skin.

Body tensing, he lingers back for a minute or two before voicing any concerns. He learned years ago not to push Mark too fast when he was in the midst of rage. He just hopes he wouldn’t end up at the brunt end of whatever poison was bubbling. Although that tended to be common practice amidst their trio. 

“What’s going on?” David questions slowly, tone soft but broken.

With almost enough force for whiplash Mark spirals around, eyebrows raised and chest puffed as he notices his friend had trailed behind him. 

His mouth opens slightly, and shuts tight as an afterthought. Jaw clenched, he rests his back against a tree and allows himself to slide down, knees at his chest. He tilts his head over to the ground next to him, motioning for David to sit down. 

The moon was vibrant and pouring down from the sky in massive waves; crickets chirping gentle hums through the grass. 

David moves wearily to sit near him. The wind is sharp and shifting through the endless array of trees; silently he’s thankful there’s no rain this early in April.

A deep, shaky breath burrows in his lungs. “David, can I ask you something?” 

Mark won’t look him in the eyes, almost like if he does then he’s already confessed; admitting defeat. But David is smiling despite how much his hands are damp and trembling, and he’s going through a million and ten ideas of how wrong this encounter could go.

“Of course. You know I’m always here for you, Mark.” 

His heart swells as he pretends not to notice how increasingly glassy and red his eyes were becoming.

A pregnant pause, the lightning strike before the thunder. 

_ This is it. This is it this is it this is it. You can’t go back now. _

“Do you like me?” 

_ Shit. _

The smaller brunette only blinks, a shallow pink hue rising to his cheeks. Why didn’t he wear his helmet today? “Of course I do. You’ve been my best friend since kindergarten.” 

David wasn’t an idiot, but he had a penchant for being incredibly naive. It’s what made him settle in with the creek children so well, but set him far apart from his peers; outside of himself and Barry.

Flashing a sympathetic grin, he adds, “I mean, I know you can be kind of rough around the edges sometimes ever since that thing happened with-”

“Don’t-” Mark snaps, his voice a harsh whisper--then pleading, “You and Barry _swore_ to me you wouldn’t bring that up ever again.”

Hands up in defense, David finds himself tied in his words. 

“I’m really-- I’m so sorry! I know what you said, just... I’m just trying to understand. That’s all.” A heavy sigh escapes him, sweaty palms clinging to the grass, fresh with dewdrops. 

David gestures wearily. “Help me understand.”

_ Help me understand why you started shoving me aside, treating me like some sort of object of convenience. Help me understand why I still chose to stay with you through everything even though you probably didn’t really deserve it.  _

The  _ one  _ time Mark is too quiet, too still, and he shouldn’t be. David almost craves the fussiness of his taller friend. For it to be less awkward between them. Mark always filled the gaps in their conversations; there wasn’t a thought he couldn’t keep to himself. Until now.

“You, of all people, know I've never been one for emotional expression,” Mark mutters bitterly, strung too fast that David could barely put a meaning together. 

Blood heating the tips of his ears, he uttered, “So, I’m going to try something, and I hope you’re going to be okay with it. Because I think direct action is pivotal. And I didn’t become an expert Dungeon Master by foregoing a challenge.” He swallows a thickness in his throat.  


Really, David had been expecting far worse. Something to be feared, to tear them apart. But by grace there’s a split second where David notices all too clearly that Mark’s eyes are a deep, warm hazel. Eyes that spoke more of lovesick sorrow than chagrin.

And then the waves parted a path miles across the ocean.

They’re kissing? He’s kissing. Mark is kissing him. His best friend has his lips crushed against his. Holy fuck, this was  _ not  _ on the list of things to be prepared for today.

Mark’s hands take no time to find the way to the base of David’s shoulders to bring him in closer, shifting to rest comfortably on the small of his back, unable to help but notice just how bony and fragile he felt. A sweet, soft boy for sure. Maybe his, if he’s got his cards played right.

Before he knew it, David's brain felt like jelly and he's melting into Mark's touch. It's unusual and yet, it isn't. Because this was Mark. And it feels weird and right and wrong and amazing and so many other things he's not sure he can put together just yet.

It ends too soon. They pull apart and the air is empty of sound aside from their labored breath. 

Mark looks even worse than before David ran after him. David finds himself in a daze and took note of Mark’s tense countenance. Both of them are hesitant and though this wasn’t the firework show he was expecting his first kiss to be, it did open up a lot of things that had been left unsaid. 

“I still don’t understand.”

A record scratches. Mark’s eyes widen in frustration. “What do you mean you don’t understand?! How else do you expect me to explain this to you?! Honestly- “

David raises a hand to cut him off. “I mean, I don’t understand why you’re deciding  _ now  _ to show me you have feelings for me. Dude, I don’t know if you’ve noticed - but you haven’t exactly been chill with us lately.”

“What are you talking about? Everything’s been fine with us!”

“Are you serious? Mark, you used up all of my bar mitzvah money to buy snacks at the Trading Tree, you made us wait for  _ six hours  _ in line with you so you could buy that new video game, and then proceeded to almost get us  _ arrested  _ after you had Barry swing Jerry across the parking lot!”

“And that’s only a couple of recent occurrences! Not accounting for all the other times I’ve almost gotten arrested because you decided to do something spur-of-the-moment! My grandmother doesn’t even want you at our house anymore after you got our bikes stuck on the roof!” 

Obviously struck with shame, Mark flinches and crosses his arms at the accusation. 

David places a hand on Mark’s knee with a small smile. “I’m not saying you’re wrong for feeling the way you do, and I can’t say I don’t share the same thoughts… but if you want this to work out then you need to start being kinder to the people that care about you, you know?”

With his defenses beginning to fail at the mention of their misadventures, Mark’s vision blurs slightly. He takes a shaky breath. 

“Sometimes… It was easier for me to be angry than admit what I really wanted.”

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you and Barry. I didn’t realize I was creating such a rift in our friendship. Or… pushing aside my chances with you.” At the last bit, Mark's face heats and his muscles tense. It felt strange, exposing himself like this.  


The leading Elder wasn’t sure he would have ever been ready to share a part of himself with somebody he deemed worthwhile, but considered that this could be the right moment.  


“I’ll be more careful. I promise.”  


David grins and his eyes lit up, “You have no idea how happy I am that you understand, dude. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you or Barry… Maybe you could be kissing me instead of yelling at me from now on,” He adds with a glimmer of mischievousness. 

Mark’s heart bursts at the thought. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
